The Fight That Could End it All
by Team Fans of the Gundam Series
Summary: What happens when everyone gets so close to one another from all the times of peace? Crossfic of Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed. Enjoy! AU and slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: We do NOT own Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of their characters or Mobile Suits. Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment, and their brilliant creators.**

* * *

The New Recruits

The year is After Colony 197 at the Preventers office; Sally Po, Lady Une, and Treize decide to call Noin and Zechs in about a meeting to talk about the two new recruits. Meanwhile, in Zechs and Noin's office, they are busy working and Noin is looking for something very important when the video phone rang. Noin curses under her breath and hurries to pick up the video phone, as soon as she got there, it was already picked up. The one who is on it, is her Zechs Marquise, he beat her to answering the video phone.

Noin recognizes the voice and notices that it belongs to Sally Po, so she pops her head over Zechs' shoulder.

Zechs smiles slightly, he knew Noin was there, he could feel her presence. He also smells the sweet smell of her perfume that he smells everyday but still loves the smell of it.

Sally sees her, "Oh hello, Noin."

"Hey, Sally."

Zechs asks, "What is it, Sally?"

"I need you and Noin to come to the meeting room. Lady Une and Treize need to speak to you," Sally hangs up.

Noin looks at Zechs, "I wonder if they're going to send us on a mission again."

"I hope not we just got back from one."

They both sigh and walk to the meeting room.

As soon as they arrive they notice a shorter girl with blonde hair and a tall boy with dark blue hair standing beside Sally, Une, and Treize.

Just as they walk in, Sally, Une, and Treize stops talking and looks toward their direction. The two new recruits follow where Une, Treize, and Sally are looking.

Noin and Zechs are both really surprised at the two new recruits, the girl looks about eighteen, but they could tell she is a strong one and the tall boy; he looks like he was also eighteen.

Sally decides to break the silence, "Zechs, Noin, these are our two new recruits, let's go ahead and start off with the introductions."

The short blonde girl is the first to speak, "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, I'm from Colony 195 and I have decided to come help the Preventers. I've heard about the past and I plan on helping keep the peace."

Noin notices in some way, that she would have a really strong connection to Cagalli, they were a lot alike.

Une looks at Cagalli, "What is your reason for joining the Preventers?"

"Because there's someone I need to protect, and to stay by his side no matter where he goes."

Then Noin starts thinking more into Cagalli and the blue haired boy standing so close beside her, and notices by the look in his eyes when she said that, she was referring to him. Noin thinks, _"We really will have a strong connection,"_ to herself and looks beside her, where the long haired blonde man, Zechs Marquise, is standing. That's when she starts to think more into it. Cagalli is the same way with the blue haired boy; that Noin is with Zechs.

Noin notices that Treize, Une, and Sally all look at her and Zechs and back at Cagalli, with a slight smile on their faces. Noin knows exactly why they did that, it's because they know she's the same way with Zechs. She smiles slightly to herself.

Sally looks in Athrun's direction, "And you young man? Go ahead with your introduction."

Athrun speaks in a soft quiet tone, "I'm Athrun Zala, I have decided to become a Preventer because I also have someone to protect and I want to help that person achieve peace."

After that quiet introduction, everyone is looking at him because no one heard him. Especially Cagalli who is standing right beside him so she smacks him upside the head slightly, "You idiot, no one heard you. That's why they're all staring at you."

Athrun slightly blushes out of embarrassment. Cagalli on the other hand, is laughing at him. Athrun sighs and this time spoke a little louder to where everyone could hear, "I'm Athrun Zala; I've decided to become a Preventer because I also have someone to protect and I want to help that person achieve peace."

After the introductions of Cagalli and Athrun; Une is the first to introduce herself, "I'm Lady Anne Une, one of the two leaders of the Preventers."

Treize was the next to speak in a slight quiet, but loud enough for everyone to hear, voice, "I'm Treize Khushrenada, the other leader of the Preventers."

After Treize, it was Noin's turn to introduce herself, "I'm Lucrezia Noin; I'm a Preventer officer, known as Preventer Fire."

Zechs introduces himself after Noin, "I'm Zechs Marquise; also a Preventer officer, known as Preventer Wind."

The blonde haired lady standing next to Une is the last person to introduce herself, "I'm Sally Po; a member of the Preventers, known as Preventer Water."

Cagalli bows out of respect, "Nice to meet everyone."

As for Athrun he just stood there quietly. Cagalli just sighs slightly to herself with a slight red blush crossing her cheeks out of embarrassment because of Athrun's manners. Athrun notices the look on Cagalli's face and heard the sigh; he looks at the shorter blonde beside him, smiles and thinks to himself, _"She's so cute when she acts like that."_

Noin notices the look of "awe" on Athrun's face because of Cagalli blushing, she smiles and thinks to herself, _"I can tell those two are very close, they remind me of Zechs and myself,"_ with a hint of red crossing her cheeks.

Treize dismisses them from the office.

"Well, from the office are the living quarters, the girls rooms are on the left and the guys rooms are on the right." Noin then smiles at Cagalli, "You can follow me, and as for you Athrun. Zechs will show you to your room."

Cagalli smiles slightly, but as soon as she was getting ready to walk away to follow behind Noin. Athrun grabs her hand lightly, pulls her into a tight hug, kisses her forehead and whisperers, "Good night, Cagalli," in her ear softly.

She hugs him back tightly, and gives him a quick peck on the lips. They both blush slightly, but it was a truly passionate kiss and hug.

Zechs pulls Noin into a tight hug and held her for a few seconds in his arms. After they separate, Noin and Cagalli went their separate ways from Zechs and Athrun.

Noin looks down at Cagalli who is walking beside her and notices a shiny ring on her ring finger. As for Cagalli she looks up at Noin beside her and notices a chain with two shiny rings on the chain.

Cagalli speaks up in a slight quiet tone, "Miss Noin, I love the rings on your chain, they're so gorgeous."

Noin smiles brightly with a blush crossing her cheeks, "Thanks, Miss Athha, and your ring is very gorgeous also."

Cagalli blushes a deep shade of red and mumbles, "Thanks, Miss Noin."

Noin could tell very well that the ring was given to her by a special someone. As well as Cagalli could tell the rings on Noin's chain was given to her by someone very special.

Noin looks at Cagalli, "Miss Athha, may I ask how you got your ring?"

Cagalli blushes thinking of how she got that ring, given to her by Athrun, before he went to help Kira fight for Orb. The more she thought of the memory in her mind, the more of a bright color of red brighten on her cheeks. She looks at Noin, "I'll explain when we get to the room; it's a long story."

Noin notices they were only two doors away from their room, so they start walking a little faster to their room. As soon as they walk in and got everything unpack, they sat down to have some girl talk.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how did you like the story? Can you believe that this story is being written by two authors? That's right **_**Team Fans of the Gundam Series**_** creators Jessie and Flame are working on this story together. Let us at **_**Team Fans of the Gundam Series**_** know what you thought of the story by private messaging us or leaving a review. Stay tuned because Chapter 2 is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: We do NOT own Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of their characters or Mobile Suits. Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment, and their brilliant creators.**

* * *

The Secret behind the Rings

Noin looks at Cagalli and asks, "Okay, how did you get the ring?"

Cagalli smiles and says, "I'll tell you if you tell me about the rings on your necklace."

Noin looks at Cagalli, "Deal."

They both sit down on the sofa that is in the center of the room and began talking.

Cagalli starts blushing before even starting her sentence, "Well, Athrun gave it to me, just before he went into battle during the Bloody Valentine War. He never mentioned if it's an engagement ring or a promise ring, but it still means so much to me."

She looks at Noin, "Okay, I spilled about how I got the ring, now it's your turn, Noin."

Noin smiles slightly with a glow in her violet eyes thinking of the memory, of when she got the rings. Zechs had given them to her on her sixteenth birthday. She smiles again and spoke aloud, "Well, Zechs gave them to me, as a birthday gift." Noin smiles to herself, "On my sixteenth birthday, Zechs handed me something in a small box, wrapped with shiny blue wrapping paper. He told me to open it while he was around."

Cagalli had the slightest look of awe on her face, smiles and asks, "Well, do you know the meaning of them?"

Noin spoke softly and says with a bright blush of red crossing her cheeks, "Actually, I'm not entirely too sure, but he did say his mother told him if he ever found the right girl, give these to her and if she treasures them, then she is meant to be your wife."

Cagalli and Noin both sigh to themselves; they then notice the video phone ring through with Lady Une on the other end.

Noin gets up and answers the video phone, "Hey, Une."

On the other line Une says in a polite tone, "Sorry to disturb you two so late at this hour, but we need you and Cagalli to come down to the office to discuss a ball that we are planning."

Noin was surprised by what Une just told her. The Preventers had never had a ball before. "How come we are having a ball, Une?"

Une smiles to herself and says, "Well, you two just come on down to the office and we'll explain it to everyone."

Noin smiles slightly to herself, "Alright, we'll be right there."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Flame: *Nervous laugh* Hey, sorry we've been gone for so long, but Jessie and I got caught up in our real life and forgot to focus on this FanFic. But now we're back and have five new chapters to post counting this one. **

**Jessie: Ohh, spilling beans of where Cagalli's ring and Noin's Rings came from. ;o Also the meanings, especially Noin's rings she has received from Zechs. ;D TEEEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!XD**

**Flame: Well, we had to let Cagalli and Noin know where the other's rings came from.**

**Jessie: Hmm, yush of course, and it's obvious too XD and defiantly obvious where Shiho's came from, or rather for all three from who they're from! XD**

**Flame: Yes, it is. So, everyone stay tuned for Chapter 3 and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: We do NOT own Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of their characters or Mobile Suits. Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment, and their brilliant creators.**

* * *

Announcement of the Ball

While Cagalli and Noin were walking down the hall, towards the office, they notice a female with long brown hair walking just a few feet away. She looks familiar to Noin and Cagalli, and it hit Cagalli right in the head she knew exactly who it was. Shiho, Yzak's most trustworthy subordinate from the ZAFT Army when the Bloody Valentine War was going on. Also the one who everyone thought loved Yzak and who everyone believed he loved her back.

Noin looks at Shiho, "Hey Shiho, how long have you been back?"

"Since about 15:00 hours," Shiho answers. Then she looks at the blonde girl standing beside Noin. "I know you. You're Cagalli Yula Athha, the Orb Princess, aren't you?"

Noin was surprised by what Shiho just said, "You didn't mention that early, Cagalli," Noin then thinks to herself, _'Why would the Princess of Orb join the Preventers?'_

Cagalli blurts out, "Don't mention about me being a princess I hate that! And Miss Noin, I didn't mention it earlier, because I hate being called a princess."

Noin asks Cagalli in a questionable tone, "I'm just curious, why did you decide to join the Preventers then Cagalli, if you're the Orb Princess?"

Cagalli replies with an honest and serious tone, "Well, that's one thing I did mention why I joined, because I want to help keep peace. Also because someone I know that joined I have to protect and I want to be by his side no matter what, and be with him any minute, I don't want to lose him again. But I didn't mention about being the princess, because I didn't want to put anyone in any danger by my enemies, also because I HATE being called and known as a princess!"

Noin giggles slightly after Cagalli yelling about how she hates being called and known as a princess. Shiho sighs slightly, "Cagalli, I can see you haven't changed a bit, by the way are you still with Athrun?"

Cagalli blushes, "Yes," in a faint tone.

As for Noin she spoke up and asks Shiho, "Where's Yzak? I know he went with you earlier on your mission."

Then they start to walk again and they heard a deep male voice yell for Shiho, they didn't have to turn back to see whose voice it was, they already knew.

Cagalli and Noin turn around, and saw a tall silver haired man standing there with icy blue eyes. Cagalli sighs and thinks to herself, '_Oh no, here we go, he and Athrun are both together here...'_

Noin notices Cagalli's sigh but didn't say anything, although she was a little curious why she sighed.

Shiho smiles slightly as she heard Yzak and notices him standing there, he ran up beside her.

As soon as Yzak caught up with Shiho and the rest of them, he asks Cagalli, "Don't tell me Zala is with you, Athha."

Cagalli and Noin look at each other and Cagalli spoke in a soft tone, "Yes, he is and if you two start fighting like two year olds, I'm smacking you both!"

Noin couldn't help but laugh.

Then they start walking toward the office again with Cagalli and Noin walking behind Yzak and Shiho. Noin leans over to Cagalli and asks in a soft whisper tone, "So why did he want to know about Athrun, I take it they don't get along?"

Cagalli looks at Noin, "That's true, they dont get along at all. They always fight and Yzak is so jealous of Athrun, but if they fight once, I'm knocking their heads together!"

Noin laughs, "That should teach them."

Cagalli giggles, "It will, one way or another, they'll learn the hard way!"

Noin laughs, "Let's hope you don't have to hit them too many times."

Cagalli and Noin both burst out laughing, Shiho looks back at them with a confuse look on her face and Yzak asks in a sort of grouchy tone, "What's so damn funny?"

Noin stops laughing long enough to answer Yzak, "It's nothing, don't worry about."

Yzak just starts to mumble, and Shiho sighs to herself and starts to rub her temples. Cagalli looks ahead and realizes they were right in front of the office door, almost ready to walk past it.

When Noin, Cagalli, Shiho, and Yzak walk into the main office Noin and Cagalli was a little surprised to see that Zechs and Athrun had beaten them there.

Just as Athrun notice Cagalli, he grabs her hand and pulls her into a tight hug. Zechs smiles, grabs Noin's hand and held her hand tightly.

Athrun looks at Yzak and Shiho, noticing they were holding hands.

Treize notices everyone is in the office, "Attention everyone in this office, we are going to be holding a military ball in two days."

Everyone in the room has a slight look of shock on their faces, "Why?"

Sally looks in Athrun and Cagalli direction and smiles, "To celebrate our new recruits of course."

Noin and Zechs looks over at them with a smile, Cagalli was hiding a slight blush having her head laying on Athrun's chest, as for Athrun, he smiles happily, knowing that there was a celebration being thrown for them being recruited.

Une speaks up, "And all ladies are required to wear dresses or skirts."

Cagalli, Noin and Shiho say in unison, "What the hell, I'm not wearing a damn skirt or dress!"

Sally looks at the girls, "Sorry, but it's a formal ball."

All three of the girls sighs, Athrun and Zechs slightly giggles, as for Yzak he looks over at Shiho standing beside him, with a blush on his face thinking of Shiho being in a skirt, he's never seen her dressed up before.

Treize looks at the guys, "That also means that the gentlemen have to wear a suit and tie or a tux."

Athrun and Yzak didn't have a problem with the formal dress code, but Zechs frowns he wasn't a big fan of suits and ties.

Treize looks at everyone, "You're dismissed; please return to your rooms."

* * *

**Author's Note: Jessie: Same ol' Cagalli, "I hate being called PRINCESS!" and same ol' Yzak with Zala! XD Rivalry between Yzak and Zala never will die XD. And awe TreizexUne, so cute. ;D**

**Flame: *Listens to Jessie* Hey, don't forget about Zechs and Noin.**

**Jessie: OHHHH I KNOW RIGHT! How silly of me! I love 6x9, best Wing Pairinggggggg! And cute twins. (Spoiler)**

**Flame: *Puts my hand over her mouth* Hey, no spoilers. Anyway it's funny how Sally, Treize, and Une don't really care that nobody wants to dress formal for the ball. *Laughs***

**Jessie: Yeah! And Cagalli, Noin, and Shiho hate dresses…XD**

**Flame: Haha! And I don't think Zechs liked the idea of a suit and tie either. Anyway Chapter 4 is coming soon, so be on the lookout for it. Please review. Oh and also so about any past and present tense confusion in the story; I tried to fix it the best I could.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: We do NOT own Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of their characters or Mobile Suits. Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment, and their brilliant creators.**

* * *

The Talks about Past Wars

As they were walking towards their rooms, Athrun smiles slightly at Cagalli, "Cagalli, isn't Kira and Lacus coming in from PLANTS for a visit?"

Cagalli sighs, "Athrun, I'm glad you reminded me, they are coming into town tomorrow, I wonder if they'd be able to attend the ball also."

Noin looks at Cagalli and Athrun, "So who's Kira and Lacus?"

Cagalli looks at Noin and says in a soft tone, "Kira, is my twin brother, and Lacus is his fiancé."

Noin blinks, "I never would have guessed that you had a brother."

Athrun overheard their conversation, "Kira, is my best friend, I've known him since we were kids, before he found out that him and Cagalli were twins."

Zechs looks at Athrun, "So when did Kira and Cagalli find out they were twins?"

Athrun looks down at Cagalli, then back at Zechs, "Well, we found out four years ago, exactly, tomorrow."

Noin smiles, "That's great."

Zechs looks at Cagalli, "So, do you know why you and your brother were separated?"

Cagalli sighs quietly to herself, "Well, I'm not exactly sure why, but I think it's because of him being a Coordinator."

Noin had a puzzled look on her face, "Coordinator, what's that?"

Athrun speaks up, since he is a Coordinator also, "It's hard to explain, but to make it simple, where at birth, we were born with scientific certain genes."

Zechs smirks to himself, "Kind of sounds like how the Colonies children could only be born by test-tubes."

Noin notices that Athrun had a slight frown upon his lips, "What's the matter, Athrun?"

Athrun says in a slight quiet tone, "Well, my father, he believed that Coordinators were a different species than the Naturals and started a war about it."

Sadness starts to fill Noin's eyes, "That's no reason to start a war."

Cagalli put a comforting hand on Athrun's shoulder; she could see the pain in his emerald orbs thinking of it.

Zechs looks at everyone and spoke up, "We should head to bed, and we've got to prepare for the ball first thing tomorrow morning."

Cagalli left her hand on Athrun's shoulder; Athrun still had a slight hint of pain in his eyes. Zechs and Noin both look at one another with awe in their eyes, noticing that Cagalli was calming Athrun down. Yzak notices and hears the conversation that was happing in front of them and softly said to himself and to Shiho also, "That was a long and terrible war, but to be honest I'm glad it's over," he looks over his shoulder with Shiho standing beside him, "I'm just glad we all made it alive."

Shiho overheard him and whisperers, "Me too Yzak, we're all happy together now, we found one another."

Yzak's face slightly turns a shade of pink and he pulls Shiho closer to him without noticing that everyone was staring at them.

Noin smiles as she watches Yzak and Shiho. All of this talk about war made her remember the wars her and Zechs had fought from the battles at Mogadishu and the Marius Plant when they were kids to Operation M, the Eves War, and finally the war against the Barton Foundation just last year. She knew they were lucky to be alive.

Cagalli broke Noin out of her thoughts by saying, "I believe we all should be heading to bed now."

Athrun looks at Cagalli, "Don't forget we've arrange plans to pick up Kira and Lacus tomorrow at the airport at 07:00 hours."

Noin looks at Zechs, "Didn't Relena say something about coming for a visit?"

Zechs nods slightly and says in a soft tone, "That's right, Relena did say her and Heero were coming, I think I'll give her a call when we get back."

He smiles at Noin, looking straight into her violet orbs, just wanting to pull her into a tight hug. About two minutes later they reach the hallway where they need to separate and Yzak says out loud, "I think I'm going to go sit outside in the nice cool air."

Athrun pulls Cagalli into a hug and kisses her forehead; as for Zechs and Noin. Zechs grabs Noin into a tight embrace, like the hug he was just thinking about two minutes ago, and holds her for a few seconds before separating.

They all nod to Yzak's desires and walk off as for Shiho, watching Yzak walk down the hall, she quietly walks behind him.

While Yzak was walking, Shiho kept quiet following him outside, and when he got sat down on the grass, he was wondering where Shiho went off to.

Just after Yzak thought about that he heard a soft female tone call his name, he knew that voice. The voice that kept him alive and gave him strength to keep himself and everyone else alive, and actually helped him feel human.

* * *

In Cagalli and Noin's room, they didn't share a room with Shiho, but they notice she was quite after Yzak said that about him going outside. They realize she must've followed him outside.

Noin looks at Cagalli and an impish smile appears on her face, "I guess Shiho went outside with Yzak."

Cagalli smiles back, "Well, I guess it's about time they both start to have some time alone. Athrun told me before; they have never really gotten to have time alone together until they came back to Earth with us. Because Dearka, which is Yzak's best friend, would always follow them too; because he could tell about their feelings for one another and always liked to pick on them like a little kid."

* * *

Yzak looks beside him, and notices Shiho sat beside him in the grass, the moon was shinning a bright light upon her long brown locks, and her violet orbs were shinning. Yzak thinks to himself, _"Nothing could get any better than this, being outside with Shiho just us two, on this romantic night, with only moonlight."_

Shiho leans back in the grass and looks up at the stars then looks at Yzak, "You okay, Yzak?"

Yzak notices how close Shiho sat beside him, he lays his head slightly on her shoulder, while she rubs her fingers through his soft platinum hair and he mumbles, "Not really."

Shiho closes her eyes and continues running her fingers through his hair, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yzak just looks up at Shiho, with his icy blue eyes staring deep into her violet orbs and spoke softly, "I just got to thinking back about the wars again Shiho. I'm so glad and lucky to have had you at my side during them; I wouldn't have lived through them without you and a good friend like Dearka."

Shiho smiles at him, "I'm just glad that the wars are over."

Yzak looks up into Shiho's violet orbs, with a slight smile. He gently caresses Shiho's cheek with his while smiling and says in a soft whisper, "I'm glad also Shiho and I'm glad you're still here with me. If I would've lost you during any of those wars I don't know what I would've done."

He pulls Shiho close to him, in a tight embrace and just held her there, thinking about how their future will be with one another.

* * *

Zechs and Athrun walk into their room and sat down on their beds. He looks at Athrun, "I notice that Cagalli had a ring on her left hand. I'm guessing you're the one who gave it to her."

Athrun looks at Zechs with a slight crimson upon his cheeks and said in a quiet tone, "Yes, I did give it to her," and he reaches to his neck with a chain connected with some sort of amulet on it, "Cagalli gave this to me, right after they found me after the fight with her brother and I. She put it around my neck and said 'It's a Haumea Amulet, it will protect you.' I couldn't believe she gave me something so special, at that moment I realized she was something special to me. So before I went to ZAFT for the Second Bloody Valentine War, I gave it to her, to prove how much I cared for her. Even though the ring doesn't even show how much I care and love her."

Zechs smiles slightly, "That may not be entirely true. I'm sure she treasures that ring and knows that you care and love her so much."

Athrun lies back on his bed, looks to the ceiling after what Zechs just said and had a bright crimson cross his cheeks, "Well, I do love her, and I noticed Noin had a necklace with rings on them. I bet they were from you."

Zechs laughs a little, "I'm surprised you noticed her necklace." He then blushes slightly, "My mother gave me those rings and told me if I ever found the right girl to give her the two rings and if she treasures them, then she is meant to be my wife."

Athrun smiles at Zechs' comment, "Well then, you already have found you're future wife. And as for Cagalli and I, I don't know if she'd be mine, but I was always hopeful."

Zechs asks, "How come you say that?"

Athrun replies, "Because, she almost got married to Yuna Roma San, the other representative of ORB. He only wanted her for political reasons and then a few months after that she took the ring off, but she even explained to me. She wasn't breaking up with me; she just needed to protect ORB."

Zechs looks at Athrun, "Well, you two did get back together, which is a good thing."

Athrun turns to his left side facing the window, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just have always felt like I was unforgiven by others in ORB for leaving her side and going back to ZAFT."

Zechs says in a soft and serious tone, "It doesn't matter who forgives you and who doesn't, you love her and she loves you. You two are back as one and are happy, that's all that matters," He then looks to the floor and begins to think about the Eves War.

Athrun notices Zechs got quite all of a sudden, "Is something wrong?"

The younger man's voice brought Zechs out of his thought, "I just thought of a time in my life I don't like to think about."

Athrun asks Zechs, "Did you make a mistake of joining with the enemy also? I can kind of tell it's something like that, Zechs."

Zechs nods, but didn't look up from the floor, "Yeah," He put his head in his hands, "I was asked to join this group called 'the White Fang' after I got my Gundam Epyon. And I did things that I still sometimes hate myself for some of the things I did. Especial…" Zechs then got quite.

Athrun notices the silence, "Did you almost kill someone who you didn't want to kill or even attempt to hurt?"

Zechs was holding back tears from having to think of what he had almost done during the Eves Wars, "I… almost killed her."

Athrun just says in a soft tone, "You, almost killed Noin? What happened?"

Zechs looks at Athrun, "During the Eves War I was fighting the Gundam Pilots in Epyon, which had a system called the Zero System in it, and Peacemillion was going to crash into Libra's main cannon. So I went to stop it then next thing I knew I saw Noin's white Taurus come in between the Peacemillion and me. I pleaded for her to move, but she wouldn't and she couldn't shoot me either. At the last second I realized what I was doing and was able to stop before I killed her."

Athrun was silent for a few seconds then says in a quite tone, "Well, Zechs, at least she's still here with you today, and you realized what you were about to do. That you realized you were about to kill one of the most important people of your life."

Zechs looks at Athrun and smiles, "Thanks, Athrun. You're right, I still have Noin."

* * *

Cagalli was still sitting there thinking in her mind, about when she took the ring off to protect her country not because she was breaking up with Athrun, but because of the war. She was trying to protect her country, but she also worried deeply about Athrun.

Noin notices Cagalli looks like she was spacing out, "Is everything okay, Cagalli?" She waits for the younger woman to answer.

Cagalli had tears building in her red orbs, "I almost, lost Athrun in that war and to someone else, but I'm just glad he understood. I'm so glad he's still alive today. He tried to blow up a ship to keep it from firing its cannons and if I would've been a few seconds later, it would have been too late, but I caught him in time."

Noin stood up and walks over to Cagalli's bed. She sat down next to her and puts her hand on her shoulder, "I understand how you feel. During the Eves War Zechs joined this group called 'the White Fang' and using his birth name tried to destroy the Earth. But Earth fought back against 'the White Fang'." Sadness starts to fill Noin's eyes.

Cagalli notices the sadness in Noin's eyes, "I bet that was hard, trying to face Zechs as an enemy, but I do understand that feeling."

Noin smiles slightly at Cagalli, "War can pretty much make anyone kill or do something they don't want to do or realize they're doing it. I'm so glad it is over." She then walks over to the window and looks up at the stars, "It was really hard trying to face Zechs. We both knew I couldn't pull the trigger, but I was hoping that he could not cut me down. Thankfully he realized it was me he was about to kill and missed me at the last moment." Noin starts to think of what she did after Zechs almost killed her.

Cagalli looks at Noin with a slight small smile, "Well, Noin, I'm glad he realized it was you. I understand that feeling, I've had to face Athrun before during the Second Bloody Valentine War, but thankfully nothing happened to him or me," Cagalli looks at their clock, "I supposed we should try to get some sleep it's 02:00 hours in the morning and we have to wake up in a few hours."

Noin giggles a little and smiles at Cagalli, "Good point, I had no idea it was so late."

* * *

Zechs and Authrun realize the time and decide to go to bed. They both just rolled in their beds for about twenty minutes until finally falling asleep, because of what they were discussing before they went to bed.

* * *

Yzak and Shiho were still outside; they were lying on their backs just holding onto one another in each other's embrace. Yzak had his head resting on Shiho's chest, as for Shiho, she was staring up into the stars looking at them and connecting them. She points one out, which she always has wanted in her future, and it was a star constellation that looked like a woman holding a baby. She says aloud, "Awe, well, that's adorable."

Yzak lifts his head slightly, "What is?"

Shiho slightly blushes realizing that she said it aloud, "Well, this star constellation I found," she points to where she was seeing it. Yzak looks up following her finger while she was pointing and she spoke in a soft quite tone, "It looks like a woman holding her baby."

Yzak smiles at his beautiful fiancé, lowering his head down and whispers to where she could hear, "Shiho, someday that will come true just wait to see our future," with a bright shade of crimson crossing his cheeks.

Shiho was kind of shocked he said that so bluntly, also with him being the grumpy one he is she never would have thought he'd say that so blunt like that, not even to her. She smiles back at him and pulls him into a tight embrace, "Yzak, you make me so happy. I…love you," Shiho caught a glance of her watch when she embraced Yzak, "Yzak, it's past 02:00 hours we need to get to bed."

Yzak smiles into her deep purple orbs with a slight pout on his face, "I suppose you're right," and picks Shiho up and starts to carry her bridal style.

She looks at him and smiles, "What are you doing, Yzak?"

He smiles and says in a sweet tone, "Well, I know you're apartment block is down a block, but I don't want you walking alone this time at night. So I'm taking you to my room you can stay the night with me."

Shiho blushes slightly and hugs Yzak so tight. She thinks to herself while hugging him, _"Dearka would kill to see him act so soothing and sweet."_

When they got to Yzak's room, he lays her down on his bed and lays down right beside her; he wraps his arms around her waist so tightly. He smiles holding her like this; right before they close their eyes he whispers back into her ear, "Shiho, I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Jessie: Ohh, Yzak and Shiho, finally admitting each other's love for the other. ;D Also him saying a four letter word...GO JOULE! XD As for 6x9, we already know they love each other and AsuCaga, well he does love her and vise versa, but he did leave her, but he's back with her. ^.^**

**Flame: *Looks at her* A little excited aren't we?**

**Jessie: OFFFFFF COURSE ONLY ONE OF THE BEST CE PAIRINGS!XD**

**Flame: *Sighs* I had to ask. Anyway, Chapter 5 is coming soon, so everyone be on the lookout for it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: We do NOT own Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed Destiny or any of their characters or Mobile Suits. Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment, and their brilliant creators.**

* * *

The Talk about the Dreams

The next morning, the alarm clock went off at 05:30 hundred hours and Noin was the first to wake up to it. She notices Cagalli slept through it and heard her mumbling in her sleep, "Athrun, I'm so happy we got married, this is the best thing of my life."

Noin smiles to herself, _"Cagalli must be dreaming of her future." _

Noin gently shook Cagalli, "Sleepy dreamland, you need to wake up its 05:30 hundred hours and we have to get ready to meet your brother and Lacus at the shuttle port."

Then she reminds herself she needs to also contact Relena and Heero to see if they will be riding on the same shuttle or a different shuttle. Noin notices Cagalli's eyes flutter open and then she let out a slight yawn. She smiles slightly, "Sounds like you had a wonderful dream, Cagalli."

Cagalli blushes a deep crimson color, "Did I talk in my sleep again? Athrun tells me I always have a habit of that."

Noin giggles, "Well, firstly, you were talking about marrying Athrun in your sleep. Secondly how does he happen to know you talk in you sleep, hmm?"

Cagalli's cheeks turn a deeper color of crimson, she knew what Noin was indicating about Athrun knowing and saying she talks in her sleep.

* * *

In Zechs and Athrun's room the alarm was going off and Athrun woke up and shut the alarm off. He then heard Zechs mumble in his sleep, "Noin, what should we name our twins?"

Athrun smiles when he heard what Zechs said, _"You really want to start a family with Noin; don't you, Zechs."_

He walks over to Zechs, "Hey Zechs, it is 05:30 hundred hours. We've got to go meet Kira and Lacus at the shuttle port today and you need to find out when your sister and Heero are going to arrive."

Athrun notices Zechs starting to stir in his sleep and hears him let out a yawn. Athrun sniggers, "Morning, Mr. Dreamland about having twins," with a slight giggle following.

Zechs turns a deep crimson color, "I take it I said some of my great dream aloud, huh?"

Athrun nods his head in agreement. Zechs decides he would pick on Athrun a little about his future with Cagalli, "It's not like you don't have any plans with Cagalli, Zala."

Athrun turns around with a huge grin pulling his lips, "Well, I do, as long as she will be up for it."

Zechs smiles, "I'm sure she will be," with a reassuring smile on his lips.

* * *

In Yzak's room, the alarm clock went off at 05:45 hundred hours; he hears the "buzz" go off. He looks over at the clock that kept buzzing, _"Damn thing, I wish I could throw this thing a lot."_ Then he looks beside him, noticing Shiho was beside him, still sleeping through the obnoxious buzzing of the clock. He smiles slightly to himself, _"I don't want to wake her."_ He then hears her mumbling Yzak's name in her sleep, he put his ear a little close beside her to hear what she is saying.

When he lowers his head to hear her, he hears in her sweet tone, "Yzak, look at our little boy, Iziah, and our little girl, Elyzia. They both look so much like you, Yzak, thanks for being with me, while giving birth. I love you too, Yzak."

Yzak smiles, _"This is what's worth being the first to wake up; I can hear what she's dreaming about, our future."_

He slightly shook Shiho and teases her, "Lazy, get your ass up, we need to be leaving soon to meet up with the others."

Shiho slightly opens her eyes and she notices platinum hair and icy blue orbs looking at her. She knew who it was; she smiles to herself and sat up. Yzak wraps both his arms around her waist, "Good morning my lazy yet beautiful fiancé," with a seductive and sweet tone.

She smiles and wraps her arms back around him. While holding her in his embrace he asks aloud, "So what was the dream you were having? I heard you say something about twins, a boy and a girl and you thanked me for being there with you while giving birth, and you told me you loved me," with a bright blush on his cheeks that was unnoticeable because no lights were on yet.

"Well, to make it short, I had a dream I had a beautiful boy and girl. They looked just liked their father, and he stayed at the hospital with me for three almost four days after giving birth, he never left my side once," Shiho smiles and pulls Yzak into a tight embrace.

Yzak lightly pulls out of Shiho's embrace, "Well, I'm going to go ahead and get my shower first, then you can get yours," with a bright smile.

Shiho nods in agreement and she sat there on the bed waiting for Yzak to get out of the shower. She grabs her diamond ring off her stand beside her bed, and slips it on her ring finger and thinks, _"Well, I wonder what today will be like when everyone notices this ring."_

* * *

Zechs looks at Athrun, "If you want you can take a shower first."

Athrun let out a slight sigh not wanting to get out of bed. He looks at Zechs, "I'll go ahead and take mine first then, I can't seem to wake up."

Zechs laughs a little, "Alright."

Athrun gets into the shower and stands there under the warm water letting it hit his back, while getting lost in thought, about his dream he had that night. It was a lovely dream, him and Cagalli getting married and having beautiful twins. A smile crept upon his face and that made him move a lot quicker in the shower, just so they could get moving so he could kiss Cagalli good morning.

Zechs just stands at the window looking up at the stars and got lost in thought. He just couldn't get the dream he had that night off his mind. About him and Noin having twins and getting married in the future; him changing his name from his birth name to Zechs Marquise. A small smile crept upon his lips thinking of this dream, that he hopes his future will be. Zechs thinks to himself, _"I'll have to see what Noin thinks about me officially changing my name to Zechs Marquise. I'm sure she will like the ideal, but I still want to run it by her."_

After Athrun was done getting ready, he walks back out and notices Zechs staring out the window, "Lost in thought, Zechs?"

Zechs smiles slightly and nods answering yes. He then decides to go get in the shower; he looks at the clock before he gets in the shower and notices it was 06:15 hundred hours so he decides to take a fast shower. After Zechs' quick shower he quickly changes into his Preventer uniform and then looks at Athrun, "So Athrun, you ready to meet Noin and Cagalli at their room?"

Athrun smiles slightly thinking about getting to see Cagalli even though it has only been a whole night since hasn't seen her, he got lost in thought.

Zechs snaps him back into reality, "I bet they're already to go."

Athrun smiles back, "Well, if Cagalli takes as much time to get ready like she does before her meetings, I doubt she is ready," with a smile on his lips.

Zechs and Athrun walk out of their room and start walking in the direction of the girls' room.

* * *

Noin looks at Cagalli, "Do you want to take a shower first?"

Cagalli smiles slightly, "Sure, I bet the guys are already on their way down, so I will only be a few minutes."

Noin nods, "Okay," She gets up too and looks out the window, thinking about her dream.

While Cagalli was in the shower, she was rushing because she was so happy to see Athrun, and then later on to see her brother, Lacus, Mew and Murrue. She misses them all very much.

Noin just looks out the window, thinking about how amazing her dream was, to be married to Zechs, of all people; she knew they've share a very close relationship. She gets brought back from her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name; she then realized it was Cagalli.

Cagalli smiles slightly, "It's your turn, Noin. I know what you're day dreaming about; don't worry you'll get to see Zechs soon.

Noin blushes, "Right," she starts walking to the shower, "Oh and you'll get to see Athrun soon too."

While Noin was in the shower, Cagalli lies back on her bed; just staring at the ceiling thinking about her lovely and wonderful dream she had, of her hope to be future with Athrun and twins. She smiles at the thought, then lifts her right hand up and notices the ring he had given her and whispered to herself, "Athrun, I can't wait for that special day, I love you."

Just after saying that she notices Noin was already out of the shower, she was so busy lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that ten minutes went by. Just as they were getting ready to head to the door there was a knock at the door.

Noin looks at Cagalli, "I wonder who that is."

* * *

**Author's Note: Flame: Whoa those were some unusual dreams.**

**Jessie: Yeah, very crazy dreams! But cute dreams of twins with 6x9. ;D Oh we can't forget our lovely Yzak and Shiho either, Elyziah and Iziah. And as for Cagalli and Athrun, their wedding. *Aweee* Which though I must admit I write ShinnxCagalli Fics too, so I'm used to writing either pairing. XD**

**Flame: Let's not forget that in the next chapter we'll have some new characters. *Smiles***

**Jessie: YUSHH AND NOT mentioning; ****teeheeeheheheheehe! *Evil grin***

**Flame: *Sees Jessie's evil grin* Um, what's with the evil smile?**

**Jessie: XD Cuz we know; tehhhehehehe! XD**

**Flame: *Smirks* Oh yeah, good point. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 6 because it is coming soon. So everyone be on the lookout for it. Please review.**


End file.
